fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure (ET)
Summary Azure is the main protagonist of Elemental Tales. He's the king and strongest Water Manipulator. As king he wanted to find the the other people who have been missing for some time when a elemental-less planet has been laying around for some time, so he decides to look there and his adventure begins. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 4-B Powers and Abilities: 'Accelerated Development (Water Elementals special ability is to learn things faster than all other elementals), Water Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (High; Mid-Godly overtime. Can regenerate from overtime and in battle if they have enough energy), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Self-Sustenance (1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All elementals can interact with Essences if they're not bound to a body or the body has been weakened. Essences are similar to souls but exist on a true platonic level) Immunity (To Telepathy, Sealing, Reality Manipulation, Meta-Possession, Paralysis Inducement, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability. Resistant to Super-Science Manipulation, Status Manipulation, Resistance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Aether Manipulation, Damage Manipulation(Elementals don't have brains or organs like living creatures so their body is immune to most things that would affect living creatures). All previous abilities plus Precognition, Expert Martial Artist, Instinctive Reaction, Information Analysis (With Avarice's Wisdom) Awakening Power. 'Attack Potency: Large Star Level '(Is Able to destroy chunks of the world.) '''Solar System Level '(Elemental Awakening gives a 640 times boost) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Crossed Trillions of light years in 12 hours in base, Becomes 640x stronger) '''Durability: Multi Solar system Level '(Survived a blast from Perseres which destroyed a large chunk of the world) '''Galaxy Level '(Can Tank attacks that destroyed the world) '''Range: Standard Melee Range | InterGalactic Weakness: 'Tends to hold back and only go all out when in danger. | Only transforms when it's needed or is fighting someone of noticeable strength. 'Equipment: ''' * '''Aqua Blade: His sister transforms a 2m Tachi that can create an infinite amount of clones but only 5 can be active at a time and only have 1/4 of his power; The blade can also shoot multiple water blades that pierce indefinitely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Burst: A modifier type ability which releases the kinetic energy the attack has built up and turns it into an en energy blast. * Amplify: A modifier type ability that increases the skill's potency by 10 at double the energy cost. * Greater: '''Similar to Amplify but is used with defence based attacks. * '''Ocean Wave: Shoots a beam of concentrated water. * Water Spiral: Charges a ball of spinning water to hit his opponent. * Oceanic Flud: Summons a Large pool of water which shoots a huge wave like a concentrated beam of water. * Water Prison: An ability That can be used two ways: * Offensively: Chains that bind The opponent's limbs to immobilize them. * Defensively: A bubble of extremely fast rotating water forms around the user and redirects the attack from reaching the user. * Aqua Scepter: Punches the air in front of him that infuses the oxygen with hydrogen creating a beam of flowing water. * Flowing Water Fist: His fist overflow with energy making them stronger. * Multi-Afterimage Stikes: Allows the user to creates 10 intangible fist for every strike he lands, This makes him able to punch millions of times in a second. * Divine Water: After Training for 10k years he was able to awaken his element # Version 1: He gains some new skills and Increases his overall Performance. # Version 2: He gains more skills skills and masters his previous ones. # Version 3: Complete mastery and comprehension over all water-based skills. * Avarice's Wisdom: Allows him to look into every parallel universe and predict what his opponent's next. move, Also allows him to see his opponent's essence and know about all of his opponent's abilities with on look. * Nimble Strike: All of his limbs teleport over to the opponent repeatedly striking them. * Water Wall: Summons a pillar of water that elevates him into the air. * Mixed: A direct evolution to Water Prison that gains a third ability; Able to summon at far or close distances like a frontal barrier. * Water Clone: Allows him to make clones and with each having half his original power and can only make 2 at a time. This also boost the Aqua Blade. * Oceanic Rupture: A direct evolution to Ocean Wave. Blasts a beam of immensely concentrated water. * Water Substitution: Substitutes his body with a water clone of himself. * Neptune's Hand: Summons a wave of water that creates giant water hands. * Ocean Blade: Water surrounds his hands and each attack he does created a slash of water that strikes at opponent's location. * Heavenly Gaze: His gaze summons Millions of intangible punches. * Ocean Divider: Ultimate form of ocean blade his slash is capable of cutting the world in half. * Aqua Flux: Creates a ball of water that rotates infinitely. * Nixus Flux: The combination of Aqua Flux and Neptune's Hand where the hands create a larger version of Aqua Flux and chases the opponents. * Omega Tsunami: Charges his energy into a spear and throws it at his opponent, it warpes itself with a wave of water that continuously expand grows rapidly and destroying everything in its path. Key: Pre-Base | Base | Divine Water